you were forgoten but no more
by wirlpool
Summary: naruto konoha's nuckle headed ninja is banished but promises to come back in 10 years can he keep this promise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pain

He walked across the desert not knowing where he was going all he wanted was to become strong so he could show them all show them all how powerful he could be

He sat there looked across the desert he then stood there and had sensed sum thing

"I know your there Jiraiya"

The boy turned to see he sensei

"Well kid what are you going to now?"

"Im sorry that I count do any thing about the banishment I truly am!" yelled Jiraiya

As the young blonde boy walked off all he said was this

Ill be back in 10 years keep count you pervert and when I come back I expected to be given your title of legendary sannin as for now ill train out here in this desert were I cant hurt any one

Naruto! What you did was not your fault the council are old fools it was there fault not yours do you remember?

Jiraiya said as he watched the boy stop.

I remember he mumbled

----Flashback---

"Eh sasuke your heavy you gained a few pounds man"

Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Heh shut up you dobe and carry me to the hospital. You know you dint have to break my legs and arms."

Naruto just made another huge grin

"Well I have to make sure you won't run away again."

Sasuke just started then he vomited blood on the floor

"Are you alright?!"

He stared at sasuke with a worry look

"Not for long what ever the hell you hit me with I think it's causing this"

Hey sasuke don't worry were her now. He said with a happy look as sasuke fainted out of the sheer pain this blood loss was causing him.

Then out of the darkness came sakura with a team of medic Nin

She just stared at Naruto and sasuke she couldn't believe her eyes sasuke was back but he was brutalized

"Naruto What the hell did you do to him!" As tears dropped from her eye

She grabbed sasuke and she ran back to the hospital

Naruto just stared at her as she left then suddenly he vomited blood then he looked at his chest it was bleeding it was from were sasuke chidori smashed up on his chest but he thought to him self didn't the kyuubi Fix this wound he went to his mind scape to talk to the Kyuubi

"Kyuubi are you Fucking there?!" as Naruto yelled with anger in his voice

Suddenly out of the darkness came the Kyuubi's dark figure

"_**What the hell do you want kit?"**_

"Heal the dam wounds!"

"_**Cant do that kit your body is rejecting my chakra I think you've had enough of my power just go to a hospital and have it healed but I can stop from bleeding for awhile"**_

Naruto just started and left his mind scape and with what energy ran back to the hospital

As soon as he got there he started vomiting blood lucky him Tsunade was there and treated him

He finally woke up but barely he notice that he was in the same room as sasuke he smiled and saw his friend was doing better than he was then sakura opened the door Naruto just went back to pretending he was asleep

"Hey sasuke how are you holding up?"

"Im doing just fine"

He coughed a bit but no blood that was a good.

Out of no were sasuke kissed her she was surprised but she kissed back with them both knowing that Naruto was watching a single tear rolled down his eye

"Why?" Naruto whispered with tears but still pretending to be asleep

Tsunade came in with a worried look not surprised by the two Nin kissing

"Sasuke the council wants to see you NOW!"

Sasuke got up with a limp and with the help of both Tsunade and sakura they walked out of the room Naruto just got up and jumped out the window he fell and he swore he heard sum cracking noises from his legs

"Dam legs don't fail me now" he said with hurt in his voice

Then he entered his mind scape to talk with the kyuubi

"Hey you free loading fox heal my body NOW!"

Then the sinister body appeared__

"_**What ever you say kit hehe" **_he said with a sinister laugh

Naruto then left his kind scape and felt pain all over his body

He juts screamed from the sheer pain

"What the hell are you doing Fox?! As he screamed with pain

"_**Fool im reconstructing you body to my likening to make you perfected in every way!"**_

Naruto just looked at his body with concern as he saw his ribs move out of place finally from the pain he blacked out…after about what seemed for a few seconds Naruto was awake again but with no more pain he just looked at him self he was able to walk he looked at him self and notice he was more muscular and more thin than he was before but he dint really care all he wanted was just to get away from this place as soon as he took his first step he was stopped by an ANBU

"What the hell do you want?"

"The council wants to talk to you about the uchiha incident"

"Alright lets go as soon as he" said the ANBU instantly grabbed his hands and put hand cuffs on them he stared with anger but he count do any thing so he just followed

As he got there the council was just sitting there waiting for him and as soon as he was put in his place they asked him questions that he just answered without feeling till the said one thing he would never forget that Danzo said

"Naruto I herby banish you for life from Konoha!"

Every one stood there with an astonished look except the council Tsunade tried but was soon cut off by Danzo.

"And I also will strip you of you ninja title"

Naruto just stood there with an angry look his eye were flashing red

"you old fool I saved you stupid village so many time I cant even count iv done every thing to keep you all safe and this is how you repay me?!"

And with that Naruto ran to the nearest ANBU and stole his sword with his mouth he was quick the ANBU tried to catch him but he was to fast he was aiming for Danzo finally he reached him

"You bastard this will by the last thing you see Danzo!"

And with that Naruto slashed his neck all the ANBU just stared in disbelief

At the dead council finally one of the ANBU tried to slash at Naruto but Naruto just used his cuffs to block but he was lucky the guy had laced his blade with chakra Naruto used that to break his hand cuffs and with that he ran as soon as he got to the gate he used his shadow clone technique to make about two thousand other Naruto and made them all run different direction's and that was the last they saw of Konoha's blonde headed ninja.

----Present----

"so how about it Naruto will come back?"

"NO" he yelled

"Like I said ill be back in 10 years count when I come back ill past Kage level!"

"Kid you have a lot of hope"

"Ill be back I promise"

Naruto just started at his sensei with a tear in his eye

"you better keep you promise or ill find you and kill you"

Naruto just smiled

"Alright ill see you when I see you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Force return**

----10 years later----

"Get these thing off me danm it"

"…"

"Its still hurts don't it haha you so weak just like you brother."

"Shut the hell up we brought you back because of Tsunade!"

"oh really?" the man said with a grin"

"Now shut up were almost there"

"Haha what ever you're still weak you have beaten me 2 days ago but that because of the poison."

---Flash back---

"_Target spotted sir"_

"_Yeah I see him to fuck this place is hot how in the hell can this guy stay out here for so long is a mystery to me."_

"_Shut up and stop complaining we have orders from the hokage to bring him back"_

"_What are you crazy I thought we were just here for reckon" he said this with fear in his voice_

"_Just shut up and quit your crying!" _

_The man then looked at the new recruit he was small but he was quick if he became a jounin for the first time they heard him speak._

"_This guy doesn't look so scary he looks easy to take down."_

_Then the radios got quiet._

"_You do know that this guy is the reason that the village hidden in the stones is gone right?" said the commander._

"_What no way this guy did that?!" _

"_nope this guy destroyed the entire village in 10 mins killed every living thing in that village when the other villages got wind of this they checked it out and it was true the village was destroyed it looked like a huge storm came and just tore the place up."_

"_Umm...is that why they call him the crimson maelstrom?" he said with fear in his voice_

"_Yep now shut up and get into position."_

_Then a female voice came into the radio_

"_I think it's the time to strike captain!"_

_The captained just sat there and stared at the target then he spoke._

"_Sakura I want you to come in as soon as I and Jin go in is that clear?"_

"_Yes sasuke!"_

_Then sasuke heard other voices what about us?!_

_Sasuke turned his head and saw the other 200 root members who were assigned to come on this mission he just stared at them all_

"_Come in when I give the signal"_

_They all just nodded _

_Then sasuke then shouted_

"_NOW JIN!"_

_Jin flew out at there target but he saw it coming and all he did was smile and dodged him sasuke then flew out and shot kunai at the enemy he just dodged them to._

_The man just stared_

"_Is that all you have?"_

_Sasuke just started at him and did some hand sighs and yelled _

**"_Kaji-Kusabana: Fire flower"_**

_A thousand flowers like flames came out and hit the sand next to there target but he was just sat there without a scratch on him the man just laughed _

"_Is that all you have?"_

"_Danm you"_

"_I take that as a yes now let me show you what I got the man made a few hand signs and said in a sinister tone _

**"_Suto-mu-shikon: storm fang!"_**

_A storm was then brewed and was headed toward Jin and sasuke._

"_Oh god I cant let sasuke and Jin get hurt." sakura then called and order for all root members to attack and with that all 250 of them jumped toward the man._

_The man saw this and made more hand signs_

_**Kamisori-Kaze: Razor wind**_

_Suddenly a wave of wind kicked up and sliced all the roots members like a hot knife through butter sasuke found this a perfected opportunity to strike he pulled his katana out and laced it with his lightning chakra and charged the man and he hit his mark he got him in the face but the man had a mask on he just saw it crack and to his surprise it was the one person he would never expected to be the crimson maelstrom._

"_Naruto is that you?!"_

_The man said nothing and jumped back and pulled out his own blade it was black as a shadow_

_Sakura was also staring at this guy she couldn't believe it was Naruto_

"_Naruto stop this come with use and we won't have to hurt you!"_

_Naruto just laughed_

"_Haha you hurt me god that's funny look around you sasuke I just killed all you back up all 250 of them except for the on you call Jin and you and sakura _

"_Wait how did you know did you know his name and how do you know sakura is here?"_

"_For one I heard you scream the guys name and I can smell sakura perfume."_

_Sakura just blushed at this comment while she was hiding _

"_Naruto just come quietly!"_

"_Haha my god your hysterical you always made me laugh!"_

"_Naruto stop playing!" sasuke said with anger in his voice_

"_playing you think im playing hmph ill show you iv had enough of you let me show you some thing iv been working on"_

_He made no hands sins for this suddenly two __**Fujin rasangas appeared **__in both his hand then he smashed them together violently and just whispered_

"_**Maelstrom Rasanga!"**_

_This new Rasanga was destroying every thing in its path as Naruto ran toward sasuke_

"_Danm you Naruto why do you have to such a hard head!" he yelled him self and use his best technique _

"_**Chidori"**_

_They both charged at each other when they hit the two techniques hit each other and reacted violently then an explosion came and shot sasuke about 50 feet from were he was but sakura caught him _

_Naruto just stood there and laughed the explosion dint even faze him then sunddenly he cough up blood is vision started to get blurry_

"_Danm it not now not now!"_

_He then fell down on his knees and kept coughing till he just blacked out._

_----Present---_

That was all he remembered about the fight he had with sasuke next thing he knew they had in chakra cuff which kept him from using chakra he could easily brake them but he at the moment was to weak.

"so sasuke we almost there yet?"

Sasuke just started at him with a cold stare.

"Actually dobe were here"

Naruto just looked at the gate of the hidden leaf village

"Man I thought I would never see this place again"

So wat did u guys think did u hate it or love it?! Later if I feel like it ill write down wat all the jutsu do if I feel like it ill try to update soon )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He is legend

"Hey let me down I can walk now you know!"

"Shut up"

"God why did u guys have to bring me back I was happy with my life out in the desert!"

Naruto and sasuke were auguring as always while jin and sakura just stared sakura just gave up on trying to tell them to shut up all jin do after all this was ask her questions like how did it feel to be a sannin since old lady Tsunade gave up her title and gave it to Sakura and same with sasuke he was the snake sannin every one gave respected to them there were legend among the people sasuke for kill 50 ninjas with just one move and sakura for mastering a special move which she named the god fist when could destroy and thing in its path

"Let me down now sasuke!!!"

"No"

"I said now!!"

"No"

"NOW!"

"Sasuke let him down he's starting to annoy me!!"

Every one started at her with big eye she was mad and no one made her mad since Naruto left and they knew what she was capable of.

"Fine ill let him down"

When they let Naruto down they finally entered the village the guards didn't even ask for passes for they knew what they were bring back and so did the rest of the village when he entered he look like a criminal since he still had his cloak on that hid his face not sakura nor sasuke had seen his face in true detail just a glimpse of his face to tell he was Naruto as they walked the first thing he heard truly made him angry

"Get the hell demon"

The man threw a rock and as soon as he did every one joined in children alike all threw anything they could find Naruto had enough

"Naruto don't do any thing rash"

Suddenly Naruto was out of his chakra chains they had been destroyed next thing he knew he saw Naruto covered in a veil of chakra but it wasn't the Kyuubi's it was his he threw his fist which extended his chakra fist which flew at the man it got the man by the throat it send every one running for lives saying "He's gone berserk!" Naruto was at the man now as he was being held by his chakra hand

"Old man I have no problem killing you and the rest of village but as you can see there are many innocents I wish not to kill."

Then Naruto saw sum thing that truly made his heart ache there was a child clinging on the man pant leg.

"Let my grandpa go!"

Naruto just kept stared he then let the man go he couldn't believe what he had just said he truly was on the verge of losing the battle for his subconscious he then let the man go and apologized for his actions the man only started in horror as he could have killed him in a heart beat but fate would let him live a day longer.

"Im sorry kid take your grandpa home"

"Yes mister come on grandpa lets go"

Jin sakura and sasuke were just staring he was right if he wanted to he could end this entire village like he did the village hidden in the stones

"Let's go im sure granny Tsunade is wait6ing for me."

When they finally got to the office Tsunade was already expecting them she stared for a moment then she finally ask what was on her mind "what happened with the 250 Roots members I sent with you?"

"They were all killed by yours truly"

As sasuke pointed at Naruto standing in a corner

Jin sakura and I were the only one who survived the fight but im sorry we can not stay though my and sakura must choose our teams today if you don't mind and I know you would like to talk to the dobe. As all three left the room Tsunade hugged Naruto asking him question of how he's been.

"You know Naruto Jiraiya has retired from his sannin duties and he said that when u came back that he would want you to become the new sannin of toads."

"You can't be serious is that why I was dragged back here? So I could become a sannin?"

"Yes it took us awhile to locate you but it was all well worth it."

"But you lost 250 Roots members!"

"Yes but they had no true loyalties to me or Konoha just to Danzo but since you killed him all they wanted was revenge."

Both she and Naruto gave each other smiles.

"So will you accept the sannin position?"

"Of courses ill take it but wont I need the summoning scroll for the toads?"

"Yes Jiraiya left it here juts for you last week he's out traveling learning new jutsu and such"

She then handed the scroll to him.

"You know take off your cloak Naruto lets see if we need to fix you up a bit"

He took off his cloak he was no longer a child he had a little beard growing in but it was just peach fuzz he hair was to his shoulder his clothes were ratty but his eye were still percent blue

"well well maybe if we fix you up a pit you would actually look like a decent man Naruto"

"Ill get fixed up after I take the scroll he did a few hand signs and said a jutsu that Tsunade has never heard of **munashii manako omoni-**Void Eye Mind

His eye then started glowing and he put his hand on his right eye it then glowed a blue light he grabbed the scroll then shoved it into his eye and it suddenly just got sucked into his eye as soon as it disappeared the light from his eye disappeared.

Tsunade just stared in awe.

"What the hell was that?!

"Void minds eye it opens a portal to my mind scape and send any thing I shove through that eye into my mind and the only way t get it out is by summoning it out."

"Only you would think of such a thing well I also have a surprise I already have aGennin team ready for you to pick them up at the academy."

He just looked at her and smiled.

"You already had every thing ready for me dint you?"

"Yes now go and get checked out by the doctors to make sure you're in good shape."

"Alright ill seeya after I get my students."

---In the academy---

"You guys are sannin?

"Yes we are sakura the women in the pink hair is the sannin of slugs while I am the sannin of snake"

"But aren't there supposed to be 3 legendary sannin?"

That hurt sakura and sasuke bad they knew that Jiraiya had retired and Naruto would mist likely would not take the offer since he was in the state he is in'

Then a man suddenly opened the door

---30 minutes before this event took place—

"so what is up with Naruto he is fin in every way nothing wrong with but we found a bit of poison but he will be ok we gave him some meds he should be just fine in about a week but we found these tattoos on his right arm."

She then showed Tsunade the picture they had token with Naruto noticing

The looked like formulas and symbols of elements like a chemical equations but it was different just ancient writing and symbols of the elements.

"Before we could take a better look he shoved us away to get fixed up."

She said this and blushed

"Naruto for only a27 has grown quite handsome with a hair cut and a few new cloths of his choice he resemble his father in every physical means."

"Tsunade just chuckled yes he reminds me of him a lot"

---on the way to the academy—

"Tenten help me carry this box to my flower shop"

"Yea sure where is lazy shakumaru? Isn't he supposed to be helping you?"

"Yea but he in the village hidden in the sand with his team"

"Sound good-omg who is that?!"

She then pointed to a man that even made Ino drop he box on her own foot but she dint care she was stunned by this man he was wearing a black wife beater that was not tight but was not loose it was just tight enough to see his muscle and detail of his chest his left hand was banged like rock lees but just the fist nothing else his right arm was cover in bangeds to the fingers he was wearing jounin black pant with the banges on the bottom with his sandals he was wearing a orange a cloth ripped belt and what really made him stand out was his sandy blonde hair and his eyes until she realized it was Naruto she barely tell his marking on his cheek were faded but you could still see them but barley.

"Hello Ino and Tenten"

They just both stared in a love struck daze.

"Well umm ok ill be seeing you guys late I have to go to the academy and pick up my students.

"Yea ok" Ino and Tenten said in unisons

He then walked off which snapped them out of the gaze

"ZOMG was that Naruto?!"

"Yes it was he has changed a lot"

---Present time at the academy--

"Yea kid there are suppose to be three sannin and im the third one"

Every one just whispered and murmured some kids even shouted in excitement

Even sasuke and sakura where surprised that he had token the offer he truly still wanted to become hokage

"Now which of you 3 will be the gennin that belongs to me?

Sry I haven't updated my comp is still out so I have t use what ever I can find I no I spelled bandages wrong but like I said I was in a hurry sry about the wait and I no I fucked up a lot so just bear with me till my comp gets fixed


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The cripplers **

All the children stared and waiting for them selves to be called to there jounin or in this case sannin sakura had gotten an all female group nothing special sasuke had gotten a child that was a puppet master from the sand village that had recently moved here and another boy who specialized in weapons and no less he was related to Tenten but the one think that caught Naruto's attention was the last name he called out which made the uchiha smile Itami uchiha this made Naruto stunned he thought all the uchihas where dead how was it possible for another one to survive the massacre he would ask sasuke about this later the boy looked much like sasuke but had frameless glasses and his hair was put down his cloth were resembled sasukes gennin clothes excepted his head band was on his right arm and as he betted he all heard aww and whispers saying and the prodigy gets sent with the strongest sannin Naruto just laughed

"Ok listen up ill will now call up my Gennin first Gennin is Kanishimi Hyuuga a boy with a white button up shirt in back stood up he resembled Neji a lot cept his hair was shorter and his hair was covering up his right eye then he heard more whispers all saying the same stupid cripple the boy must of hear to his winced at hearing this Naruto felt bad for the boy but no time he needed to call up his next student. My second gennin is Doki unishima every one just stared sasuke said "looks like you got the second prodigy"

The boy had long hair that was untamed his headband was over his eyes he wore a purple shirt that had a sleeve on his right arm and no sleeve on his left same with his pants Naruto smiled at the boy when he reached his rank among his new team mate. Next gennin is karasu natashi every one just went quite the girls in sakuras team all Squealed in horror the boy was sitting in the back his eye looked lifeless he wore a black long sleeve with a symbol which meant devour all his hair was black which he combed to the side his pants had patches all over them"

After the gennin were picked many of the gennin were sad and mad knowing that they weren't put with the sensei they wished for Naruto looked at the new sensei and there gennin he looked at sasuke and sakura team which you could tell that all the females had a thing for both uchihas Naruto look at his team "meet me at the top of the hospital in 5 minutes if not ill will flunk you that is your first test but no jutsu can be used" and with a puff he disappeared many of the student looked at the student that belonged to the toad sannin and just laughed the team would not stand for it and left

---With Naruto---

Ok so here all these guys files he was talking to his toad summon about them and made the poor toad read them aloud for him

Name: Kanishimi Hyuuga

Bloodline trait: yes

Age: 12

Blood type: O

Description: has the byakuga but was attacked at he age of 4 by a band of stone nin that wanted his bloodline trait took his right eye but his father kill the man who took his eye but the eye they took from there son was destroyed instead he gave his son the mans eye that he stole his the right eye has a bloodline trait also but is unknown.

Naruto was just startled by the new of this child he "he must been called a cripple all of his life ok read me the next one Zincing" "ok what ever you say boss".

Name: Doki unishima

Bloodline trait: yes

Age: 12

Blood type: AB+

Description: come from a secretive clan of the unishima that are not native to the land of fire his bloodline trait is unknown in action all that we know is that it does not involve his eye for he is blind he senses make up for this though.

Naruto sighed another person who was crippled as one mite call it

"Ok read the next one"

Name: karasu natashi

Bloodline trait: yes

Age: 12

Blood type: unknown

Description: not much is know about him but of his blood trait we know much his trait allows hims to gain more strngth well he is in this state the first 3 gates will be open eh has only unleashed the first rank of his blood train nothing else is known we think this trait activated after he killed his father for killing his mother

After he read the files and his new team which was the new team 9

"so this will be a good bunch for a good team"

With that he saw all his gennin arrive they were all flushed except Karasu who just huffed every once and awhile for there training will beging now

Hope u liked it im working on the new already just thto id add the description


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Blood bells **

He started at all of them they all had potential and lucky him they all had kekkei genkai

But Kanishimi only had one eye that could use it which made it kinda useless and Doki was blind which made it even more difficult and he had a kid that had killed his own father who was a jounin this kid must have a pretty good kekkei genkai.

"Alright let us begin do any one know what the famous bell test is?"

Doki raise his hand before taking a breathe

"It's the test Kakashi used to pass sakura sasuke and you sensei."

Naruto just smiled

"Yes but my test is more difficult." He then pulled out 3 bells that had symbols all over them. "These bells will only come off me unless you the right amount of chakra."

Then he was suddenly interrupted by karasu his voice had no emotion nor feel to it reminded him of garaa "isn't this beyond Gennin level sir?"

Naruto just smirked "im not stupid you know" he then blinked his once pool blue eyes where now blood red with slits "I can see your chakra control is way more advanced then the uchiha kid" all three looked at him in amazement it was true they all had trained together since they were kids they were all there when they had seen there kekkei genkai activate and see the curse mark put on Kanishimi head.

Naruto just smirked this time you know you guys aren't the only one with special abilities" they all gulped they had hoped for an edge over there sensei just in case they gave him a test like this " but before we start Kanishimi come here" Kanishimi walked toward him " what is it sensei?" Naruto looked at him with his eye then Naruto looked at his forehead "take off your headban that curse make is coming off" Kanishimi was surprised " sensei that impossible only the head of the clan may remove it" " shut up and take it the headban off!" he did what he was told " alright this may sting just a bit.

He dint know what he ment by that but he bit his lip just incase "alright let me start"

He started to make hand signs and whisper some thing under his breathe " curse seal breaker" then but his finger and then let the blood drip to his palm then slammed it on Kanishimi head "hey what are u arrgh!!" his head started to glow and it sounded like birds screaming. The deed was done when Kanishimi head felt like it was on fire Naruto then threw a kunai to him told him to check his head when he did to his amazement the curse mark was gone.

"How did you?"

Naruto started at him he dint say a word for a moment

"Enough talk were burning day light we got a got about 4 hours for your test so let's start!"

In unison his student said "what?"

Naruto was already gone and grabbed Doki by the neck and tossed him to the side Kanishimi was taken back by this and jumped and threw a kunai at Naruto while activating his byakugan while karasu jumped at Naruto to go toe to toe .Naruto dogged every punch karasu threw at him Naruto was chuckling at his students poor speed but when he wasn't look Doki was making hand sighs **Shingai Taihou**: (_shock cannon)_

His finger then started emitting electric bolts from his finger tips he ran toward Naruto and start jabbing his pointing finger and his middle finger threw the air which shot out burst of electricity as the came closer to Naruto he just dogged them along which karasu who kept following him Naruto grew tired of karasu he then disappeared and reappeared behind him and knocked him out cold Doki kept shooting bolts of electricity so Naruto went to fight him up close Doki was surprised by his sensei's speed when it came to hand to hand Doki was just as good as lee he now was mixing his taijutsu with his ninjutsu which made him more then a match for Naruto was actually surprised at his students combination without him noticing Kanishimi was looking at him with the byakugan scanning his chakra for the first time Kanishimi was scared he had never seen such a thing his sensei had what look unlimited amount of chakra "what the hell?! But he gave his position away Naruto made a clone to deal with him

"Doki you bore me aren't u suppose to rival the uchiha kid and yet u can lei one finger on me."

Doki then made eye signals to both Kanishimi and Karasu.

Karasu just smirked "already huh well lets do this" Kanishimi nodded

Naruto then felt a chakra spike he just smirked" well well well I get to see karasu blood line trait" karasu's body grew in mass his gained more muscle he grew in size also Naruto just smirked" aren't u going to explain this to me?" karasu looked him straight at him " hmm in this state I have unlimited chakra and energy my body heals its self in a blink of an eye but only for 60 seconds but those 60 seconds are going to be hell for you" and before Doki activated his Naruto was more cautious with him though" so what does yours do?" he just laughed" it does 2 things im able to shoot chakra out in and invisible like force and I can create voids " he then put his arms forwards and opened up his balled fist and to Naruto's astonishment there were eyes in his palms then karasu charged along with Kanishimi they assault on Naruto was ruthless Kanishimi was the only one who actually drew blood Naruto had underestimated him but the thing was he count get to Doki who was gathering chakra for sum thing " ok stop its time! SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU! He then created 5 clones they all jumped corners to were Naruto was standing both Kanishimi and karasu both moved "it's over sensei!! VOID OPEN NOW!!" all the clones eyes on there palms opened up void opened up with them sucking in all light and leaving Naruto with any sense he could not see or small or even hear and it was over all three of his pupils had stolen the bells they all said together " its over!"

"O Really then what do you call this" when the voids dissipated along with the clones he had three strings on his fingers "look on your back

They did what there were told and there it was copper bombs attached to their neck he could kill them here and now they all had scared looks on the face but there was a smile on Naruto's" "you all pass"


	6. Chapter 6

**Slugs Snakes Toads oh my!**

"So he sealed them within theses stone pretty smart move I have to say"

The man then bent down and reached to grab the stone when suddenly his hand was slapped by his partner.

"Idiot don't touch the stone" his voice was calm and cool

"Why the hell not?!"

"When he sealed the demon inside he made sure who ever touched it would get an unwelcome guess inside of there body"

"What the hell does that mean?!" his face was twisted with annoyance then another man came from the shadow

"it means that when you Fucken touch it its going to shoot the demon inside you which mean we have to kill ya buddy so be my guess and touch it." He gave him a smile and it was a crazed one at that like an animal that hadn't eaten for day and just saw a helpless baby lamb

"So wait then how are we going to capture it if we can't touch it?"

"Well were going to break it open and were going to fight it."

"But there a twist to it the demon will be at full power and it can see us through its container.

"So uhh….who going to be the one to break?"

"Well since your are new I guess you are."

"No way but I don't wana."

"Shut up ill do it" the man had no fear of fighting demons after all he had fought plenty.

He then bent down and pulled a kunai and stabbed it as soon as it cracked the demon seeped and the fight began.

----In Konha----

"So now all three sannin are reunited are they not hokage"

"Yes he has returned and he has already taken student."

She said with annoyance how she hated council senseless old fools all corrupted.

The head of the Hyuuga then spoke

"Yes I know he has taken the exile Hyuuga under his wing with the beast and blind prodigy a fine group I must for Konoha's infamous demon."

Another man then stepped up Danzo's successor

"And what's with this business of him changes his last name to namikaze is that the name of our beloved fourth we shall not let him soil his name".

Tsunade rubbed her tipples she closed he mouth and talked through her teeth in pure frustration.

"How stupid are you people he is his son we have record to prove it and we have already given all the fourths items to him including the other half the demons power."

The room suddenly had a cold silence.

"you mean to tell me you gave him the fourths skin scroll with the demons other half of his power are you when he was 16 he could barley even handle the demons power what make you think he could control the rest of it?

"Oh believe me councilmen he can control it if u don't believe me we will have a little wager how bout it?

"What kind of wager hokage?"

The sannin of slugs and snakes vs the sannin of toads?

"That complete madness he would be butchered under the power of the uchiha not to mention the hurano.

"Then it settled the fight is to begin at dawn oh and if I lose you can banish Naruto of kill him but he won't lose."

She then gave the council a smile and left to tell Naruto of her new found bet

----Namikaze compound---

"You said what?!"

Naruto suddenly spit out his ramen all over Tsunade

"Ug yes I made the bet there no turning back now."

She was now wiping the ramen off her face.

"I have no problems fighting sasuke but sakura I just cant I…"

"You still have feelings for her don't you?"

He just stared at her he dint say a word.

"you know when I was out all over the world I hated her and sasuke for the betrayal they caused me and the pain but over those 10 years of all the jutsu I learned nothing could fill the void that she filled but when I think of sasuke I just want to destroy him."

His eye where still blue then his pupils turned to slits but there was no sign of the kyuubi chakra he unleashed a huge chakra the shook the very foundation of the house then it just disappeared

"Naruto those bandages you wearing those are leeches aren't they?"

Naruto dint say a word but Tsunade reached toward them as soon as she made contacted she felt the very chakra being sucked out of her.

"You have that much chakra that you fear that you can't control it?"

She stared at him but she would get now answer she then but up and walked to the door then she stopped.

"Those tattoos that you have I found them within our archives you know if you want the council to fear your power you should summon one of them."

Naruto started at her with astonishment but before he could say any thing she spoke again

"And I no all about that Katana of should I say Kuro hai."

Again Naruto was astonish

"And I reframe you from using it could kill him you know."

She then took her leave leaving Naruto to prepare for the fight to come while Tsunade told the others

----2hrs later----

"So Tsunade you sure bout this I mean 2 vs 1 kinda seems unfair."

Tsunade paid no mind to Kakashi but kept walking

"Why do you worry about him worry about what he's about to do to poor Sasuke."

Kakashi just stopped in his track then start walking again

"You know that was a pretty low blow even for you."

"Well I really don't care the fight is about to get going the fight is about to start."

They had finally gotten to the end of the chamber and there they were thousand upon thousand men and women and children stood cheering in there seats in there newly built stadium she instantly went to the microphone and began to speak

**I welcome you all ninja and civilians alike today were are her to attend a fight between the legendary 3 sannin of snakes slugs and toads **

Then the 3 walked in but on opposite side of each other they were greeted by cheer but Naruto he was greeted with hateful words and slurs but he paid no mind he would show them his power and he would get the respected that he demanded

**And there they are folks the three legendary sannin!!!!**

And again cheer and applause from the stadium then some one walked from behind the hokage it was Ino

**Here are the rules folk 1. There are no rules!!!**

Again cheer and screaming from all sides

**But there is a catch as you all know this is Ino the top mind jutsu user in all of the great hidden villages she will scry into my mind a choose a seen from my memories and she will projected them into the arena with the help of the top 15 genjusu user in Konha but the entire match will only last 1 hour and the stages will only change twice but remember try as you mite but the genjusu will not dispelled for I will be assisting to in a way lets now let the first stage be chosen!!!!**

In and instant Ino made hand signs and entered Tsunades mind then all the genjusu user eyes shot open and the stage was set

"This…this is were Tsunades and Jiraiya fought Orochimaru with there summonings."

Naruto was shocked it seemed that fate had chosen the one place were the sannin had all met for the fist time in years as the battle field for them to meet

Naruto stood there took a deep breath and charged toward the two sannin with only one thing going through his mind sasuke your mine!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BY GRACE**

Naruto ran straight for sasuke but was cut of by sakura but he just could not help but notice she had filled out quite a bit but he had to get his head in the game because if he underestimated her he would lose it "_danm I have to take her out first she could end me with just a few punches"_ he then dogged to the left of her haymaker then jumped over her and started to make a couple of hand sign and bit his thumb and splashed the blood on his palm and slammed his palm to the floor but he dint summon any thing he just whisper _"_let me blood by the pact for the elemental earth" he then stared at sakura who was now charging back at him this time through kunai but to her surprise the earth around them was protecting him she just smirked and went in for the kill sasuke on the other hand had his sharingan blazing" what are you planning Naruto?"

Sakura was now 10 feet from Naruto he just smirked alright try this on for size he then smashed his hand's together then squeezing them and within an instant the ground was shaking around sakura and 2 pillars of earth smashed into her and squeezed tightly on her they constricted her .she was struggling then Naruto put his hand in the center of his chest and lowered them and at the same time the pillars where sinking sakura to the ground when she was finally in the ground Naruto walked up to he and bended down and smiled" I hope that holds for a while me and sasuke have a rematch." he then bend his head down and gave her a kiss on her forehead then again he disappeared in a yellow flash sakura was as red as a tomato she then growled through he teeth "danm you Naruto"

Sasuke just smirked Naruto then appeared in midair and did a flying kick it came closer and closer to sasuke but he dint move until the final moment before the kick could connect he ducked as Naruto passed over him sasuke got his chance in for a hit he then again stood up and turned for a punch since Naruto was still in mid air and could not doge a hit but Naruto had planned this as soon as his fist had gotten close enough he grabbed it and used it as leverage to turn him self around and give a good kick as soon as Naruto was above sasuke he kicked downwards sasuke had to think fast he blocked it with his free hand but Naruto kicked again but with his left leg on the side of sasukes head which shot him back a few feet he was clutching his injured head "I have to say Naruto you have gotten a bit stronger but what makes you think you can beat me now when you could even beat me back then without the demons power" he then ran toward Naruto and unsheathed his sword Naruto just started with anger he no longer cared what the old hag had said he was going to destroy him he then unsheathed his sword when they clashed the sword made there pushing to gain advantages "sasuke inst that your old masters sword?" sasuke started at him angrily" he was not my master I used him to gain power and it just so happened that my old one was destroyed and this one is even better with chakra manipulation." Naruto only laughed and pushed more toward sasuke did the same there blades clashed" so Naruto when did you become a swordsmen?" Naruto only chuckled "right around the time I left I learned from an old man but sadly he died before I could complete the training but I can't still hold my own against an amateur like you." That only made sasuke mad he released a chakra burst strong enough to push Naruto back sasuke took the time to jump back a few feet away from Naruto. Both Naruto and sasuke stared at each other for what seemed like hour but was really only seconds sasuke was the first to make any movement all he did was sheathed his sword "you know Naruto those years when you where gone I learn a few things such as this." Sasuke in a quick motion bit his thumb and made hands signs Naruto only watched curiosity wondering what his old rival had in store for him "_**I summon you hakkar god of snakes**_**!"** With a crackling rumble and explosion stood in front of Naruto was a giant 3 headed snake each head resembled a different snake a cobra on the left a viper on the right and in the middle what looked like a black mamba Naruto only started with very few words escaping but one of the word caught by sasuke ears where" oh shit" during on this commotion had finally got her hands free but her body was still under ground she could only think of one thing a summoning she pit her thumb and splashed the blood on the ground and with another explosion she was released from under ground Naruto was astonished he had no idea that she could summon slug well he thought to him self she is a legendary sannin

He wanted to summon gamabunta but he knew not even he could take 2 summonings down especially if one is a god there was only one think left to do he looked up at sasuke sighing and started at him with dull eyes then at sakura he then spoke "sasuke have you ever heard the legend of the 4 guardians?" sasuke dint replay "well then ill take that as a no." his voice was calm and cool he sheathed his sword and spoke again "well you see I learned from another ninja that there are 4 guardians each protecting an element and reside in the 4 corners of the world they say if you where ever to discover there named and there summoning scripter you could in fact summon them without a contracted but the catch is you have to have enough power to keep them in check while there in our world." Sasuke only frowned "where are you going with this Naruto?" His voice was cold sounding no emotion nothing there at all in his voice "well lets just say that I know there names and there scriptures." There was a silence sasuke only gulped she turned to sasuke for any thing at all but he dint look back at her instead he jut sneered at Naruto "so then summon one of these "guardians" ." Naruto only chuckled for bit then smiled "but to do this I need to take off these bandages well the one on the left hand." He then untangled it and with that tattoos showed suddenly a burst of chakra was hot out enough to make sasuke and sakuras hair wave sakura instantly knew what those where leech wraps she whispered Naruto caught that "yes sakura your right well then you must know what there used for then don't you?" She only gulped "there used for ninjas who have immense amount of chakra who can't control it or are scared to let it all out." Naruto only stared yes well in this case im no where near able to control all of it but o hold the slack of me losing the wraps these will do he lifted his hair that where hiding his left ear and piecing where there with symbols she only stared "there no need to explain these thing now is there they do the same thing but a bit weaker." Then he felt it the chakra being drained from him by his leech wraps and piercing he had no time for talking it was time for action he bit his thumb and splashed it on a symbol on top of his shoulder and led it down to his hand and with a yell he spoke the guardians name "I SUMMON YOU Vulcanus!" instead of the usually explosion there was a rumbling and a bird like shriek and there stood the thing that he had call forth a bird like creature but in gulfed in fire" and from the ashes I will rise!" now the real fight was just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The wool to hide the wolf

Sasuke only started in horror he was terrified of this creature its heat alone was burning his skin he dint know what to do he look back at sakura she to was frighten he could see her trembling with fear he thought to him self what was he to do go in and fight not knowing what that thing was capable of or stand back and let it get the first hit. He had no idea what should be done he could only stare at the beast its massive body was twice the size of hakkar finally hakkar spoke "what do you will me do master?" sasuke could only stutter "I don't know."

**--Naruto PoV--**

Naruto could believe it he did it the only guardian summon that he knew was under his control this wasn't the first time he had summoned Vulcanus but this is the first time he had control over him that was good so that ment that with one leech wrap off he could still do his best jutsu and summon Vulcanus and still be in the green with his chakra suddenly Vulcanus spoke "you arrogant mortal why had you brought me to such a foul place it reeks of serpents!" Naruto could only stare finally he spoke "you know how about you shut up and get ready to fight I summoned you for that particular reason!" Naruto then stomped his foot on the bird head even though he know that it would be futile Vulcanus only screeched in defiance "I fight for no mortal!" suddenly Vulcanus caught a glimpse to his far right and noticed hakkar he then gave another screech this time in anger "hakkar is that you miserable reptile?!" hakkar on stared along with his other heads at Vulcanus he then laughed "well Vulcanus I dint recognize you with a human on your head." Vulcanus only stared the spoke but this time in a whisper only for Naruto's ears "I will help you with this fight only if you promise me the danm snake is mine!"

Naruto only nodded "but we need to take the slug out or this just mite be an unfair fight."

Vulcanus only screeched and charged into the air catching Naruto off guard with its massive wings beating sending out sparks of fire he went straight for sakura she could only stare finally she got back to her senses she yelled in horror "we have to move now!" she screamed at the slug but it was to late the talons of fire were upon her they grabbed a holed of her slug Naruto had a grin upon his face which suddenly disappeared when the slug he thought was in Vulcanus grasp broke up into thousand of smaller slugs and swarmed upon the giant bird who only screeched " what trickery is this?!" Naruto had forgotten about the slug's ability he then had an idea "Vulcanus fly as high and fast as you can now!" Vulcanus could only agree the slug where swarming him like ant and where waning him down finally the height he flew the more fell finally Naruto barked order once "hey Vulcanus how about a little FIRE!" Vulcanus only stared at his master" what?!" "I said give me some danm fire!" Vulcanus only responded and shot a this wall of fire the was coming closer to Naruto's targets the Minnie slugs finally the fire was at the perfect spot he then made hand signs (**SHIPPUU AGOS)** suddenly his hand where engulfed in Minnie tornados he could only smile he slapped them together like a clap but instead shot out a tornado toward the flame it then combined to create a funnel of flame as it enclosed the slugs which only made them disappeared in a puff of smoke sakura could only stare as he summon was decimated finally the tornado of flames made contacted with the ground and got the remains of the slugs finally Naruto only could laugh his plan actually worked Vulcanus then spoke "take the cherry blossom headed women out before she summons another!" Naruto only nodded he then clapped his hand together as if he was doing a prayer then they started to buzz glowing a feint purple he then jumped off the birds head spinning and manipulating the air to make him like a missile sasuke could only watched stunned by Naruto's performance. Naruto was actually scared he thought me scared wow that's a true first I hope this new technique works before he could touch the ground he disappeared only leaving a yellow flash next thing he knew he was behind sakura when she finally noticed he was crouched behind her she was to late both of his palms had made contacted with he chest suddenly she felt as if her chest was numb she tried to give him a punch but she made contacted she dint even hurt him not even just a bit he only smile he then whispered to her "this is not your battle after this fight I wont bare a grudge toward you or sasuke I promise it will be like the old days." She smile but it was feint she was losing energy" id would like that a lot Naruto." She then fainted he then turned for a spit second and she was gone but he noticed a silver flash he could only whisper" thank you Kakashi." He then stared at sasuke atop his giant snake but he only smile a hand gesture to turn around and with a ear piecing screech sasuke fell off his snake Naruto took this chance he jumped to give sasuke a kick in the face sasuke retaliated and blocked his kick they start using taijutsu sasuke elegant uchiha style and Naruto with his wild beast moves flew in the air throwing bone crunching punches after 9 minutes the stage finally the changed it was the forest of death but they still dint care finally sasuke spoke after a brief period of time "so you not at full power Naruto?"

Naruto could respond with an intense yes again they went at it again sasuke finally had an idea if he pissed him off enough he could see the limits of his power he started talking during the punches Naruto only ignored him knowing what he was doing but the lat word he said caught him "Naruto when you left you hurt a lot of people you ended up like me." He smile at Naruto and just as planned Naruto responded with anger in his tone throwing even harder punches "THERE WAS A BIG DERFERNTS YOU LEFT ON YOUR OWN AND YOU TRADED IN YOUR TITLE OF TRAITOR AND BOUGHT YOUR SELF A NEW CROWN!"(If you don't get you bought your self a new crown thing ill explain it to you via email) his punches became extreme becoming more reckless sasuke had one more thing up his sleeve "Naruto has Tsunade told you that Jiraiya is dead?" that had cut the cake "no…your lying!" he started to cry and scream he started to hold his head screaming then inside Naruto mind something was stirring

"**Yes now is the time for me to rise!" **the kyuubi had broken out of his cage but half of his body was still stuck in the seal he then grabbed a hold of Naruto red chakra was spouting out from his body sasuke could hear the screams of the leech raps and leech piercing until the wrapping had caught fire and disappeared and the piecing on his ear denigrated sasuke was regretting this finally a tail appeared and a cloak of red chakra engulfed his body.

**Sakuras p0v **

She could hear a faint whisper "hey you ok?" then she started to open her eyes "what happened" she saw Kakashi and Tsunade along with Ino in a trance "what's going on?"

Kakashi only started then blinked "well he real show is about to start I guess its getting really good it seem that sasuke has unleashed some of Naruto's real power" she had gotten up by now and looked over the ledge to see a forest of death she could only see Naruto being engulfed then she noticed something "wait that coat he has it shoden look like that!" Kakashi dint say a word he then sighed " well Naruto has the other half of the demons power which means that his 1 tail form has the powers and abilities of the 4 tails yes I find it hard to believe to but that it works apparently." She could only stare the last thing she heard was Kakashi whispers "so those leech wraps and piecing where the wool to hide the wolf or in this case the fox."


End file.
